


It's Hard To Make The Good Things Last

by fandoms_ate_my_heart



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Cannon Divergent, Civil (Divorce), Civil War (Marvel), Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, I love pepper as a character but for this story she is a bitch im sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Peter loves both his dads he really does, Smut Eventually, Someone had to write this, Sorry Not Sorry, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Superfamily, Top Steve Rogers, Wade supports Peter in all his choices, crumbling stony, slight internal homophobia, voices on the occasion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_ate_my_heart/pseuds/fandoms_ate_my_heart
Summary: Steve Rogers and Tony stark have been married for almost eighteen years now. One night Steve comes home after a long mission and  discovers his husband sleeping with familiar red headed assistant that he had promised Steve was just an acquaintance. Mix that with the fact that Steve just found out his lover from the 1940's alive as well as the skovian accords and you have a story of heart break and betrayal accompanied by old love rekindling. As well as a teenage boy feeling like he as to pick sides between his Father and Dad. Ultimately bringing a down fall to the Super family.





	1. Prologue: How Did We Get This Bad?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys so since you all liked my Spidey-Pool Fic so much i decided to kind of write where i left off but instead of Spidey being our focus it's the Father's. I'm only Putting out the prologue and the first chapter as of right now just see feed back which I would love it if you told me what you think of it down in the comments section! Cause I love hearing your guy's opinions. The reason I want feed back is to see if I should continue with this new fic or if I should put my time and energy into something else. Anywho here is the Civil (Divorce) War fic i've been working on since the movie came out..... ehehe

 

**  
**

It wast’ supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be in love and happily married. They were supposed to be signing field trip reports for their son and helping him with his relationship. well they were supposed to do many other things. Such as stay faithful to each other. Not try and force the other one into prison.

They were supposed to be good at compromising. Something much different then what they were doing here. Staring at each other in an airport in Berlin. Fighting over something more then just accords. Something that stung both of them to the core.

It wasn't supposed to be like this yet again most of Steve Rogers life wasn’t supposed to be like any of this. Technically he should be in a grave next to Peggy or his fallen brother from the war, not here looking at the once love of his life on the other end of his "old fashioned" version of justice.Yet here they were at an airport in Berlin. Fighting. 


	2. I Promised, You Lied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve returns from the fight with CrossBones... Who knew his enemy would be a normal woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys here is chapter one Hope you enjoy let me know what you think in the comments below all right, i love hearing from you all !

Steve woke when the jet finally landed, a thin film of grime and blood from what had happened with Cross Bones still stuck to him. With a deep sigh he stood up his bones popping as he did so. Nat looked at him with a raised brow. 

 

“ Feeling old yet?” she teased the blond didn’t respond just rolled his eyes as he made their way off the jet as they landed at the upstate New York headquarters. Tony had moved them there due his and Steve's personal lives being more involved at the tower. What with Peter being adopted and all that. Better to keep the avengers so lined up in the public eye. Steve was met with eerie settings of quiet and well it rubbed his skin wrong. Wrong in the sense that there was no sounds of machinery being tinkered with or the sounds of a horny teenager and his boyfriend. 

 

Cap sighed and hung his head as he made it to the once guest room now his. Due to how many times he pushed himself into mission after mission to avoid. Well he didn’t want to think about that now. He leaned his head on the door frame as he watched Wanda quickly run to her room. With almost memorized motions he mad his way eyes closed to the shower, stripping off his skin tight suit and turning on the hot water and letting it soothingly was off the dirt and sweat off his body turning the water a kaleidoscope of brown and red. The golden man hissed gently as he cleaned small wounds that were now working their way on healing. Well at least the pain meant he was alive. 

 

Soon the super solider was in rather comfortable clothing a grey t-shirt and some old sweats with the “Stark Industries “ logo printed down the side he shuffled his socked feet down the hall as he went to pour himself a cup of coffee. He took a deep breath as he made his way to the table the TV in room being turned on as Nat wore nothing more then biker shorts and a black tank top . She folded her legs up in the chair. 

  
  


“ You gonna watch his speech?” Natasha asked not turning her head as she flipped the pages to the MIT live speech. Steve only grunted in response as he watched the younger rendering of his husband appear on the screen talking to the memories of what Stark had wished his memory had been. Steve wasn’t paying any attention to his words just watched that charismatic spark flit behind those doe brown eyes. He had always saw Tony as a handsome man the way he kept himself well groomed and clean cut. And how amazing he looked in his suits it just made a soft swell in his heart. He snapped out of it when he heard what Tony was about to say. 

 

“ And this is all due Credit to my one passion my muse the very inspiration that made all this happen. “ Steve furrowed his brows Tony normally asked him to come along when he was presenting but this day this day was different. That was before he saw Tony announce a name that was very different than his. The shock made him deaf as he dropped the ceramic mug one that Tony had given him for his birthday years ago when they started dating. The sound of glass mixed with echoes and claps as a red head came onto the staged blushing tony kissing her cheek. 

 

Natasha quickly turned the television off and looked at Steve with pity who was just flabbergasted and shaking his world had just did a three sixty and dive bombed. 

 

“ Steve I’m so sorry I didn’t know he was still seeing her I..” Steve lifted a hand and cut her off. 

 

“ Neither did I, It’s OK” He lied as he stood up leaving his coffee mess on the floor and making his way back to his room he could feel a deep set of gloom sink into his chest and rip at his heart like someone had just punched him hard in the gut. He tried to take some steady breaths to even his quickening pulse and blurry eyes. Tony had embarrassed him for the last time with this stupid assistant the same one he had dragged into their bed the day that Steve had returned home from finding his old lover was alive. That day Tony had thrown their into a scandal one the media still was talking about, one that Steve wanted to go away. 

 

The Captain was woken from his spell of wallowing when he got a message saying that the Comity of Security wished to speak to them. All of them which was most likely directed to Tony since half the time he never showed up. He slowly made his way to his closet dressing into his uniform of red white and blue. He quickly shoved the shamed emotions down and went out to the meeting room where his eyes caught to the look of a sharp Armani suit. He moved his glance away. They weren’t speaking the only times they did was when Steve had to inquire about Peter since tony had immaturely blocked his number on their sons phone.

By the time they sat down the air was stifling and tense and Steve could see Wanda holding Visions hand. Shaking still petrified by what had happened. The Solider went to try to calm her by sending her a soft smile and a wink in a way to insure her nothing bad would happen. Oh would he be wrong. Oh so wrong. 


End file.
